


Family Quirks

by ArthurtheGatekeeper



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'M JUST BEING CAUTIOUS, Injury, Kissing, Nightfall has a sequence, a bad man gets whats coming to him, as do the kids, but it only matters if its an act of love, if were being honest, if you want to avoid the 'graphic violence' skip the Yor getting into a fight in an alleyway, in keeping with canon Yor remains too strong for her own good, rating is entirely due to violence and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/pseuds/ArthurtheGatekeeper
Summary: Good evening, Twilight. I’m afraid we have another assignment for you already. In order to fulfill this mission you will need to marry and have a child. Enroll them in elite private hero academy - Eden.You and your fellow underground hero’s great deeds will never see the light of day but never forget. The peace and safety of everyone else’s day to day lives are possible because of your sweat and blood.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight, Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: SxF Gift Exchange 2020





	Family Quirks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluwwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwwo/gifts).



> I'm perhaps being overly generous with the Graphic depictions of violence but better safe then sorry. Skip the section starting with "“What are you doing?” She asked the hero looming over a little girl." where Yor does a murder.

_Good day. Or rather, good evening, “Twilight.”_

_I’m afraid we have another assignment for you already._

_In order to fulfill this mission you will need to marry and have a child._

_Enroll them in elite private hero academy - Eden._

_You and your fellow underground hero’s great deeds will never see the light of day but never forget._

_The peace and safety of everyone else’s day to day lives are possible because of your sweat and blood._

He curled into his Mother’s side. Her hand stroking his hair as she hummed a lullaby.

The building shook as a bomb went off. It felt like it was next door.

“Mama?”

“It’s okay dear. It’ll be over soon.” She promised.

He believed her. He was safe next to her.

And then he wasn’t safe. Wasn’t next to her.

He was surrounded by rubble and ruin and pain.

He screamed. Screamed for her. For someone. Anyone.

Mama. Mama. Mama.

_Mama._

He screamed.

It was all he could do.

Stone pressed into him from every side. He couldn’t even wiggle. Do more than draw the next dusty breath and wonder if it was his last.

No one responded. Not Mama. Not anyone.

Not for minutes. Not for hours. Not for what felt like days.

His world was hard stone, unyielding rubble and relentless pain.

“Help.” He coughed. Dust filled his lungs. His head was bleeding he thought. Wasn’t sure. He couldn’t feel his arm where it disappeared under the concrete. Concrete that was once his home. Was now his tomb. He should probably have been grateful for that. At least that didn’t hurt.

Everything else did.

He heard something. Words. Muffled by rebar and stone.

He coughed and tried to yell. To scream. To make some noise. Any noise.

None would come.

His head spun. His stomach ached. He tried to scream. To call out. But all that was, was dust.

He was helpless.

He was alone.

“Erector I think there’s someone still alive in there!”

Light poured in. 

“I just cannot fathom the way children think. It’s like they think crying is the solution to everything! It’s utterly infuriating.”

“They’re kids Twilight. Crying’s their job.”

Frustration still curled in his gut as he took the information from Frankie.

“She’s been fostered out and returned four times and got transferred out of two other orphanages too.”

_Anya Williams. Anya Levski. Anya Roche._

“A girl of many names. She’s the perfect kid for you Twilight!”

Twilight. Master of disguise.

Suspected quirk: Shapeshift.

The hero set him down away from the rubble. He was crying. Every motion jostled his arm. He didn’t look at it. He closed his eyes. The light hurt.

Everything hurt.

“Come on kid drink something.” A canteen was raised to his lips. He did. It tasted fruity.

Stopped. Coughed up the dust.

Drank some more.

“You’re really lucky we found you. Maybe you have a luck quirk. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Large bat ears and fur lined her face.

A mutant quirk.

“Hungry.” His arm hurt. It hurt so much he couldn’t think of anything else. It was mangled at his side. Twisted up. All wrong. It hurt so much he could hardly breathe through it.

“Oh I have a cookie that I was saving for lunch but I think it’s safe to say you earned it for being such a little trooper.” She handed it over and threw a blanket over his lap. “Now I have to get back to work but you wait right here and one of the first responders will be right over to help.”

He nodded. Nibbling on the cookie.

It hit his tongue the rest was gone in two bites.

The sweetness on his tongue made the agony in his arm less noticeable.

A man in a hard hat came over and checked on him. Made a very sad face when he looked at his arm.

“We’ll get you to the hospital just as soon as the ambulance comes back. Just stay with us okay tyke?”

That wasn’t his name. No one asked for it. “I’m hungry.” He said instead of _I want Mama. Where’s Mama? I need Mama to make it safe again._ Because he could see the bodies being hauled from the rubble.

He didn’t want to know what they’d say. The look they’d give him.

The man gave him a sandwich. He inhaled it quick as he could.

“You were hungry. I’ll go see if I can find something else for you to eat.”

His stomach growled. His head throbbed. His arm ached.

A massive man whose form was purely hard lines and stone stomped towards him. The bat woman dashed after him.

“Why hasn’t anyone taken him to the hospital? Did you see his arm- he needs immediate medical attention-“

The team loading the ambulance snapped back at him. “Sorry Erector but we’ve got worse injuries than a kid with a concussion! He’ll just have to wait!”

“His arm was crushed!”

The bat woman’s eyes stared at him. Tugging on the rock man’s uniform. He stared back.

“Erector. Look.”

“What?” He snapped.

Their eyes met.

“Holy shit.”

He wrapped his arms around himself in a hug. Curling up into a ball. He was still hungry. His body throbbed like a giant bruise.

“Now that. That is one hell of a quirk.”

“My wife and I have been trying for so many years but…” He started in on the explanation he’d prepared.

The man waved him off. “Yeah whatever. Just take whichever one you want. Got any preferences? Quirks you wanted?”

He paused. Considering as they walked past the children staring at them in the hallway. One boy cupped his hands and blew bubbles at him.

“A child who can read and write already would be ideal.” Eden might be the top hero academy but no overpowered quirk would make up for failing the entrance exam. Besides, at this age it was almost impossible to tell which quirks would develop into something useful.

The floor under him slicked with goo. The man slipped, cursing briefly before remembering himself. The children giggled.

“Yeah? In that case Anya get over here!”

She looked a little young. Eden started at age six so-

“Six!”

“Huh, you’re already six?”

She was so short. He doubted she was actually six.

She stood on her tip toes.

His eyes narrowed. There were only a handful of telepathic quirks reported.

Reported being the key word.

He couldn’t afford one of them. Not in his line of work.

“Do you have a quirk?” He asked. Crouching next to her.

She nodded fervently. Face squishing up as the pencil on the desk floated over to her. The little horns on her head glowing under the messy wrap of her hair.

Telekinesis. A neutral enough quirk. It might develop into something powerful or stay as limited as it was now.

And more importantly. Not a telepathic quirk.

She rushed over to the table and pulled off the newspaper she’d summoned the pencil from. Couldn’t move something as heavy as a newspaper then. She showed him the crossword.

Filled it out. Letter by letter.

“I’ll take her. About the paperwork-“

The man waved him off. “Just take her and go.”

He frowned. _Better for the mission to let it go._ He crouched next to her. “Is this alright with you?” He asked.

It was hard to imagine she’d want to stay in this decrepit building packed with children and a caretaker that smelled like rum. But he asked all the same.

She nodded and the rest was history.

“Subject 007 has responded well to the quirk transplant. Her brainwaves show an uptick and there’s no sign of rejection.” _The horns are creepy though. I hate physical mutations. It makes them so much more notable in public._

The lab coat’s mouth had stopped moving but she could still hear him. She didn’t like that.

She didn’t like it when the lab coats looked at her. They made everything hurt. Made her move things with her quirk until her head hurt. Stabbed her with needles. Were scary. Took away the crayons.

“Subject 007. If you can properly identify these cards you can have a brownie with dinner.”

They held a card up. The patterned side facing towards her. She hated this game. She never guessed right.

/i>Jack of hearts.

“Jack of hearts?”

They flipped over the next card.

_Ten of clubs._

“Ten of clubs.”

_Joker._

“Joker.”

They smiled and turned the card to face her.

Three of diamonds.

“Congratulations seven. You’re our first successful quirk transplant.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” They said, grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hallway. “You’re going to study very hard from now on.” _So we can use your power to protect our fragile peace._

“Do I get a brownie?”

“Did you get the cards right?”

She didn’t like the lab coats much at all.

“But man, aren’t you glad Anya?” Frankie tapped his shoulder with the back of his hand. “Now your Daddy has to buy you anything you want.”

“Hey, don’t go making promises for me!”

She looked up at them from her quest to eat all of the peanuts and none of the bitter green leaves.

Papa had bought her peanuts when she asked and the Spy wars poster and the soft fabric covers for her horns when she’d requested.

“I don’t want to buy a thing, I wanna do something!”

Papa relaxed a fraction. “Oh really? Then sure, if it’s possible.”

She ran over to the TV and shoved in the tape. Fast forwarding until they got to the right part.

“Wanna do that.”

“So by that you mean?”

“I wanna play being saved from a castle.”

“Impossible.” He said with absolute certainty.

And then they were at a castle.

“No one’s here. Feels wrong.”

And the castle was full of life.

“Save me Loid-man!

And he managed to take down even Mama.

“I’ve come to save you Princess Anya.”

His cheeks and ears were red and there was a trail of drying blood on his cheek from Mama’s nails. The scratch already gone.

“Papa!” She cheered grabbing the bottom of his shirt.

Papa could do anything. Papa was the best.

100 points for sure.

“Anya.” Papa called to her. The bowl of peanuts wobbled as she lost concentration. Looking up at him. “Don’t use your quirk at the table.”

“But I have to practice.” He’d tried to teach her so many things. She wasn’t good at any of them. They needed those hero stars for the mission. She had to work hard.

“Not at the table.” He handed her the bowl. Sharp eyes studying her. “Do you have a headache?”

She ducked her head, picking the peanuts straight out of the bowl.

The scientists didn’t like when she complained about her head hurting. Neither had the other foster families.

 _That’s a yes then._ Papa thought as Mama said, “Oh no. Do you? I think we have some aspirin.”

Papa stood. “I’ll get it. Anya put them on your plate don’t just pick them from the bowl directly.”

They watched him retreat to the bathroom. It seemed silly to put them on her plate when she was just going to eat them all anyway. Why bother with the extra step?

She ate another straight from the bowl.

Mama giggled. She smiled so pretty behind her hand. “You’re adorable.” Her eyes, still shinning, flicked back toward Papa. “But let’s humor him, hm?”

She poured some of the bowl onto her plate with a pout. _Cute._ Resumed eating.

She liked Mama. So much.

Papa squinted at the small bottle as he returned. Popped the cap off and handed her a small red pill.

Her heart picked up.

The lab coat’s pills were never nice.

 _Does she not like pills? That’s definitely something I should have known._ “We’re out of the liquid. Sorry.”

But it was Papa.

She threw it in her mouth and swallowed a big gulp of water.

“Thank you.” His big hand pat her head. Thumb smoothing over the curve of her horn beneath the fabric cover.

She leaned into it. It was warm and gentle and felt nice.

 _Are they glowing?_ She tensed. His thumb kept its steady rhythm. She’s got a built in night light.

_Good._

His thoughts cluttered and piled and her head ached trying to listen to it.

But she wanted to. She wanted to hear that soft _good_ again.

“Quirk off.” He scolded without heat. Readjusting the fabric cover his thumb had disturbed. “It should start working in about half an hour.”

_So says the bottle at least. Not like I’d know._

She picked another peanut from the bowl.

He huffed in exasperation and shook his head. Taking his seat. Mama smiled.

“Don’t use your quirk to the point of pain.” He chided, taking a bite. “Rushing forward and hurting yourself won’t get you there faster.”

That hadn’t been what all the white coats had said.

But it was what Papa said.

Papa was kind. She loved him. Very much.

One of these days, she’d catch him thinking the same thing.

Hopefully.

“Maybe we could give her some makeup tips when we have some free time!”

She set the tea on the tray. “I just want to keep working. That’s enough for me.”

“Whaaaaat? You’re 27 now aren’t you? At that age you need to be more careful. Didn’t you hear about that 30-year-old bachelorette who was turned in by her neighbors for being ‘suspicious’?”

The war might be over but that didn’t mean the cold war was. That people didn’t get turned in to the SSS or the Hero’s guild for more _direct_ questioning.

“You’re probably right. Thank you for warning me.”

She didn’t want to risk her work. She’d have to figure something out.

“What are you doing?” She asked the hero looming over a little girl. His hand too low on her side.

“She was using her quirk in public.” He smiled. All razor sharp teeth. “Move along.”

“I wasn’t- I just want to go home – I don’t want to go with you- Please-“

“I think you should leave her alone.” She said. Her hand squeezing her book bag. There weren’t books in it. She couldn’t afford books for her classes. Yuri was more important.

She didn’t have time for this. Her work started in fifteen minutes and she couldn’t be late. She needed that job. It kept Yuri fed. Mostly. Mostly fed.

“And I think you should move on. Unless you want to join her.” He sneered. Turned his face back to the girl. Leaning into her space as she shook.

The book bag collided with his head. He blinked stupidly. “I said leave her alone.”

“Okay.” His hand released her as he smiled with all of his hideous teeth. The girl ran.

He turned to her. “I’ll just play with you instead.”

He was fast. Her head slammed against the wall as he held her in the air with a single hand. His skin was rough like sandpaper. She scratched at his arms and kicked at his chest and he grinned. Like watching her squirm was half the fun.

Her foot collided with his chest and he gasped. His hand released. Dropping her to the ground in a heap.

“The fuck?” His hands curled around red seeping through his hero regalia. A goathead thorn the size of a paring knife sticking out of his gut.

His eyes dragged upward. From the wound to her.

The sadistic mirth was gone from his eyes. Rage. Pure and simple remained.

 _He is going to kill me._ Came the simple and true statement.

_And Yuri will be left all alone._

She ripped another goathead from her shoe. Demanding it _Grow._

It did.

She swung it at his leg as he kicked her with the other.

Her head spun as his kick collided. He yowled as it dug into the meat of his calf.

She scrambled down the alleyway on her hands and knees. Distantly she knew her right hand was bleeding from the back of the thorn. Leaving a trail of red handprints behind her.

He caught her ankle and yanked her into the air.

Blood pooled in her head making the spinning worse. He was talking but she couldn’t track the words.

The thorn still lodged in his gut, surrounded in red, stayed in beautiful crimson focus.

The dandelions in the cracks of the cobbles leaned towards her.

“Kill.” She heard him say. “Family.”

She reached up. _Don’t you dare touch him._ Her fingers wrapped around the thorn.

Pulled.

Blood spurted onto her face. She drilled the thorn into the soft meat of his thigh and they fell to the ground in a heap.

She yanked it back out. Her arm pressing down against his windpipe as he gabbled and gasped like a dying fish. She raised the thorn above her head and-

Stopped.

His eyes frantically searched hers. Pleading.

“Oh don’t stop now. You almost did it.”

She flinched off the man. Scrambling away.

A woman in an elegant black dress pinned him down with her foot. Heel digging into his neck. A mask covering her face.

“He’s a bad person. A shit stain on the title hero. I mean you saw what he was doing. And I can tell you the list goes on. Blackmail, espionage,” Her heel dug in harder and he flopped more intensely. “Rape.”

The mask turned to her. “I like how you move so I’m going to give you a choice. Run away and let me finish the job. Go get the police if you want. I won’t stop you. Or.” A long silver knife dropped from her sleeve. It was beautiful. She held it out. “You can finish the job and I’ll give you the bounty.”

Her mouth was dry. She swallowed. Eyes on the knife. Silver and shining.

“I could stop you from killing him.” That’s what a hero would do. She knew that’s what a hero would do.

“You could.” She agreed. “But you won’t.”

Except not this hero. This hero harassed girls in alleyways.

Her hand wrapped around the knife. Her other hand slowly curling around it.

There were licenses and regulations and laws around hero work. Around being simply allowed to use your quirk in public.

And still he was a hero.

_You will not hurt anyone ever again._

She plunged the knife down into his chest.

_You will not get the chance._

He gurgled.

Sputtered.

Died.

She felt no remorse for him.

“Beautifully done princess. Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Sometimes Mama was scary. She took down a giant cow and she broke her brother’s ribs on accident because she was so strong and even Papa got a bit nervous about how strong she was.

And that wasn’t even her quirk. That was just Mama.

The pumpkin split around Mama’s hand and the bad men stumbled backward. “H-hey you’re not allowed to use your quirk in public you shitty maid!”

“I’m not!” Although the vegetables on the ground behind her began sprouting roots. “And I’m her Mother! And if you don’t want to end up like those vegetables then get out of here!” She bellowed.

Mama’s face was scary but she protected her.

Knelt down and hugged her.

Mama might be scary but she was scary to other people.

Mama would always protect her.

Anya started crying.

Yor jumped up crossing the playground in a heartbeat. Comforting her crying. He stood from the bench and walked over.

He didn’t like crying children. Or rather he didn’t like children crying.

She sniffled. Cradling her arm to her chest. Yor comforting and soothing. Wiping her face with her handkerchief. The dandelions and grass around Anya curling towards her like they wanted to wrap her in their embrace.

Yor Briar indeed. What a fitting name someone with a plant growth quirk.

She wiped the tiny spot of blood away with a handkerchief and some water. Soothing her.

_If I’m ever in danger Mama will save me._

Anya’s wide eyes stared up at her. She raised her arm up to her. “Kiss it better?”

_Who taught her that?_

“Of course.” Yor kissed it lightly. “All better!”

Anya turned to him. Raising her arm up.

He sighed internally and kissed it. “All better.” He echoed.

Her eyes widened even more. Peering at her arm. She flexed it back and forth, testing it.

Smiled. Big and bright.

“All better!” She turned heel and climbed back up onto the playground.

“Kids are so resilient.” Yor said with a chuckle.

“Yeah.” He agreed. Frowning after her. He stood and helped Yor up.

“Anya.” She looked up at him from her coloring. Yor was in the bathroom. “Does your arm still hurt?”

She shook her head firmly. “Papa fixed it.” The red scratch was gone. Her arm smooth and unmarred.

“I see.” _That’s new._ “Good.”

She stared at him with her wide eyes.

“You can go back to coloring Anya.”

She did. Humming the spy wars theme.

It was a bit late in life to be finding out his quirk still had quirks.

_Oh Handler I forgot to mention. Apparently I healed my daughter’s skinned elbow with a kiss._

Yeah. He wasn’t going to mention this.

“This is a teamwork game.” Mr. Henderson explained. “You are allowed to use any of the supplies available or your quirks – provided you use them safely and do not hurt yourself or anyone else,” Why was he looking at her? “To retrieve your box from the bottom of the pool.”

“Ugh. Why’d we end up on your team?” Emile groaned.

“Don’t slow us down!” Ewen told them.

“Don’t slow us down! Anya and I don’t need your help!” Becky snapped back at them.

“Will either of your quirks help?” Damien asked. Scowling. _I heard someone got a hero star for doing this super well._

Collect enough hero stars and they’d put you on the hero track and you’d get invited to the Eden’s garden like Papa wanted.

Which was her only chance because she wasn’t going to become Sy-On boy’s support or sidekick. Being his friend seemed just as unlikely.

She shook her head. “Too heavy.” Becky frowned digging through the supplies. Legos, string, sticks. Scowled. “Nothing I can animate.”

_Before Donovan became reclusive he was known for his mastery of water manipulation. His older son apparently once parted a lake to get a lost ball. It’s likely Damian inherited a similar ability._

_Odd that they haven’t reported it though. Might mean he got something else._

_Or didn’t get one at all._

Damian bit his thumb considering the materials. A girl in the group to their left climbed over the barrier and swam down. Her gills moving smoothly. Becky and the boys argued. “Tch. You’re useless!” “I don’t hear you coming up with anything!”

“What’s yours?” She asked.

Ewen deflated slightly. “Balance.” He mumbled. Emile grumbled something that sounded like “Sticky hands.”

Sy-on’s mind was quiet with thought. Buzzing with it but not in a helpful way. He grabbed the sticks and string.

“Guess we’re going fishing then.”

The gilled girl yanked on the box swimming up a little ways. Her team cheered and then she sunk back to the bottom. Panting for watery breath.

Definitely too heavy.

They tied the sticks and string together. Ewen climbed on top of the fence and guided tried to catch the handle.

“You can move stuff right? Can you tie the string around the handle?” Becky asked her.

She nodded. She knew the horns on her head had to be glowing under the fabric covers Mama had braided over them this morning. It didn’t weigh much but it was far away.

She wrapped the string around the handle a bunch of times.

The boys yanked on the stick.

The string slipped free.

“I thought you said you tied it!”

“I did!”

Damien stared at her. Looked down at the buckles on their shoes.

“You don’t know how to tie a knot.”

She puffed up. It couldn’t be that hard! “Yes I do!”

He held out the leftover string. Then his finger. “Tie one then.”

She did.

He pulled on the string and it slipped off his finger.

His sidekicks started laughing. Becky puffed up behind her. Her face turned red.

“Do it like this.” He took the string and looped it around his finger just like she did.

“I did that.”

He yanked on the string. It tightened instead of coming free.

She made a face as he handed her back the string. “Try it.”

She did. “Put it through that loop and tug.”

It tightened.

She beamed at him.

 _Cute._ She heard.

Becky hugged her. “Great work Anya!”

“You still have to tie it to the chest!”

“I don’t see you doing anything sticky hands!”

“I’m making sure we don’t drop it!”

Damian turned away. “Go on then.”

She knelt as close to the edge of the pool as the fence allowed. Her head was starting to hurt as she guided the string back to its spot.

“Almost there!” Another group called.

The string wobbled. It was so hard to move in the water.

“Hurry up!”

Make a loop-

Her head hurt.

“Just like that Anya!” Becky cheered from her right side.

Damian stepped to her left. His hand brushed her side.

The string Yanked forward and she could hear the entire room at once. Emile cried out in shock as he was pulled against the fence.

“What’d you do that for?” He yelled as Damian rushed over to him. “It’s tied! Pull!”

She stared at him as they hauled it from the pool.

“Excellent teamwork. Solving a problem when your quirks aren’t suited for the task is tres elegante.” Henderson praised.

Becky hooked their arms together. Smiling slyly like she had a secret. “I saw that~” She sung too quiet for the boys to hear. “Your quirk surging when the boy you love touched you!”

She thought of all the things she loved. Shook her head. “Nuh uh. Not love.”

“You’re so hot and cold! No need to be bashful - It’s alright! I’ll support you Anya! Be your sidekick!”

Support. That was the word. His quirk was support. He powered up other quirks.

Not a water quirk at all. Boring.

Becky could make their keychains baa and toy cars roll on their own. Which way cooler.

She shook her head. “Partners not sidekicks!” Bondman had partners not sidekicks.

Becky squished her in a hug. “Partners for sure!”

For sure.

He slid down the cabinet next to the oven. Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes and he could eat. Then the energy bars would be done and he could eat and his head would stop ringing and his arm would stop bleeding through the bandage.

His eyes drifted to the fridge. They had leftovers. He could just snack until they were done.

He closed his eyes. Inching closer to the heat leaking out of the oven. If he ate he’d just get full on low density energy and he wouldn’t be able to keep the bars down. They were disgustingly rich.

Thirty minutes. That was all. The timer would wake him up.

“Loid?” 

He jumped. Head smacking on the edge of the counter. “Ow.”

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t meant to startle you-“

“It’s fine.” He rubbed at the sharp pain. It was easier to focus on than the whole body ache from Bulldozer throwing him into a wall. He’d fallen asleep and let Yor startle him. He was massively overworked. Which he already knew because he was ten kilos lighter than normal. “I’m fine.”

Her hair was wet from the bath. A purple flower growing in a braid through her dark locks. He knew the name of it. He did. “Loid you’re bleeding.”

He jolted. Glancing down at his arm.

It had bled through the bandage and spotted the sleeve of his shirt.

“Ah I got cut at work. Violent patients misusing their quirks. You know how it goes.” He smiled forcing himself to stand. Wobbling only slightly. “It must have reopened. I’ll go treat it.”

“No! Sit.” She manhandled him into a chair. “I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

He sighed. Head falling back over the backrest.

What a mess. He could burn the last of his reserves to heal it enough she wouldn’t insist on taking him to the hospital but his head spun at the very notion. Although there was a chance that was the blood loss.

The timer went off as she stepped back into the room.

“Can you pull those out first? Don’t want them to burn.”

“What are they?” She set them down to cool.

“Mostly honey and peanut butter.”

She sat down across from him. “I’m sure Anya will love them.”

“Do not tell her about them. I don’t need her bouncing off the walls again.” He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and gingerly revealed the bandage.

“You already treated it.”

“I do work in a hospital.” He gently reminded.

She pulled a gauze pad held it firmly to the growing stain of dark. “When am I supposed to take you to the hospital?” She asked after a few minutes.

_You don’t. Because I don’t need the staff reporting my healing quirk._

“If I pass out.” Which wasn’t the medically sound answer but that was the point he’d need help and couldn’t do it himself. He wouldn’t let that happen.

She nodded. He hoped if Anya got hurt she wouldn’t follow that advice. “Planning on eating those all yourself?”

“Yes. I haven’t had time to stop for lunch with how understaffed we are. I can eat them on the go.” And maybe he’d manage to put back on some weight eating them. His reserves were far too low. “Actually would you mind cutting one right now?”

She looked down at his arm nervously. He slid his hand under hers. Holding pressure.

She stood and cut a piece. The tips of her ears were red.

 _Definitely hasn’t had many relationships before._ Which was fine with him. He didn’t need to wrangle a romantic relationship on top of everything else. So long as she stayed happy with their arrangement everything was fine.

She set a plate next to him and he automatically reached for it. Yipped in pain as her hand wrapped around the pad too tightly.

“You have to keep pressure!”

 _If I eat it’ll heal and it won’t matter._ “Loosen up a bit? I can’t feel my fingers.” The blush on her cheeks darkened as she did with a sheepish apology. He took a bite. So sweet and rich it made his old tongue protest as he swallowed it down. “Sure you don’t have a strength quirk?” He joked.

The Pulsatilla vulgaris – that’s what it was Pulsatilla vulgaris – curled around one of her ears. Its fuzzy stem must have tickled. “I’m sure.” Her voice quieter and more subdued than he liked.

“The Chelsea garden should start blooming soon. Next time I get a day off we should go.” Made a point of glancing around the living room. “Maybe they’ll have something for sale that would fit the apartment.”

Her eyes lit up for a flash before falling. “I’m not allowed.”

“What? Why?”

“I accidentally made the geraniums grow so big the plant fell over. I’m banned from all the gardens in the city actually.”

That was one of many pitfalls of the current system. So many people didn’t get the proper support they needed to learn control their quirks and then were punished for it. Unless they were well off or got hero tracked people were left to fend for themselves.

He wasn’t surprised Yor was one of them.

“Then,” He allowed himself the childish impulse to lick his fingers clean. “We’ll just visit one outside the city.”

The soft hazel of her eyes widened. “It’s stopped bleeding.” He told her and she let go. Hands dropping into her lap.

“I’d like that.” She called after him in quiet of the apartment while he cut the bars into pieces and put them away. Pocketing a few for tonight.

The flowers in her hair grew ever so slightly larger. He smiled. “Good.”

“Ugh.” Camilla groaned, blowing the hair thin vegetables into the trash with a sweep of her arm. “Just cut them normally! Is it really that hard to follow the recipe?”

“Sorry.”

“Gah- you should just give up. Clearly this is beyond you.” She pulled another onion from the pantry and set it in front of her.

“But…”

“Has he even complained about doing all the cooking anyway? Cut it in half and peel off the outer layer.”

“No but-“

“Then what’s the big deal? Are things really so rocky you think he’ll leave you over this?”

“I poisoned him last time I cooked!” She reminded her.

“I’m not the least bit surprised.” Camilla knocked her with her hip, nudging her aside. “Cut it like this okay?”

“This is something I should be able to do.”

“Yeah- I don’t know how you’re even getting this so wrong. You’re hopeless. Give up and divorce your hot husband already. He’s out of your league.”

“Please Camilla, I’m begging you!”

She sighed.

They tasted it.

“It’s getting better?” Dominic lied. Holding his gut in pain.

“It’s not. It anything its worse.” She glared up at her from the floor. “I can’t eat any more of this tonight. And we’re out of ingredients. I’m calling it.” How long would it take to get that taste out of her mouth? There wasn’t enough toothpaste in the world.

Yor curled in on herself.

“Ugh. Don’t make that face! If he likes cooking why don’t you just grow him some fresh basil or something!”

“Huh?”

“Fresh ingredients go a long way to make food taste better and it’s convenient to have them on hand! Besides,” Her finger stabbed accusingly at the mess on the counter. “We know you can grow plants at least.”

Roots spread out from several of the potato chunks. She apologized with a blush, cleaning up the counter.

“Leave the cooking to him for now unless you want to poison him again.”

“Do you think he’d like that?”

“No people don’t like being poisoned Yor!”

“A plant.”

Camillia’s face softened. “I don’t know. He’s your husband.”

“Miss? Ugh did someone send for a woman?”

“Oh! Apologies.” She twirled her daggers. Focusing on the job at hand. “I was told this is where I could find the esteemed treasonous scum?”

She stabbed one in the back as he led her right to them.

“Excuse me. Retrograde, hero of the west district… Correct? May I have the honor of taking your life?”

Her vines shot out. Covering the exits. Digging into the backs of his sidekicks as they rushed to defend or flee.

He thrust his hand out and shot at her. Flame pushing him back.

She dodged behind the massive greenbrier plant as it smoldered.

Her nightlock shoved into the scratches the briar thorns had left.

He sputtered and gasped as her knife pierced his chest.

She swept the room for any stragglers.

Her eyes caught on a small bush on the table. She drifted towards it. Sniffed it.

Rosemary.

She couldn’t cook but maybe if she gave him this he’d know how grateful she was for their arrangement and she could buy herself a little more time to learn.

“I got you something.”

His eyes snapped up from her hands and the Band-Aids covering them. He didn’t ask about them or why she’d been coming back late so many nights.

She was so grateful for this arrangement. For Loid and Anya.

He cocked his head as she pulled it out.

“Camilla mentioned it’s nice to have fresh herbs and I saw this- I don’t know how much you use rosemary but-“

He took the plant. Their fingers touching around the pot.

“Thank you Yor.” He smiled. Warm and happy. His eyes drifted from her face to its piney sprigs. It grew, somehow, unbearably softer. Her chest squeezed. “It’s lovely.”

“Are Papa and Mama going to kiss?”

“No!” They both affirmed. “We’re not!”

He shook his head. Bemused expression as he held the pot carefully. Their eyes met and they huffed out a laugh.

This was the perfect cover. She didn’t want to lose it. Any of it.

“Nightfall.” Twilight caught her hand. Was he going to make a move? Here? Her heart wasn’t prepared! “You need to reel it in. Look how bruised your hands are.”

“What?”

“This isn’t going to be as easy as you think.” She yanked her hand free. “I know you’re eager but get it under control.”

“This will be exactly as easy as I think.” She had Twilight and her quirk and they were perfect partners. She was going to prove that and he’d ask her to be her official partner and take the role of his fake wife and that was that. Their quirks worked great together. “We don’t have time to waste.”

Or. She thought they did. She wasn’t entirely sure what his quirk was. _Quickstep? Disguise? Genius?_

Between his skillset and the quirk tech they had access to it was hard to know.

What matter was that they were perfect and she was going to prove that to him.

“I’ve heard the same thing from a lot of dead comrades. When an underground-hero loses their cool, they usually lose their life as well. How many times do I have to teach you that?”

“Point taken.”

His eyes had drifted back to her hand. Maybe he wanted to hold it again? She would love that.

“Can I try something?” He asked. “Let me see your hand again.”

She offered it to him and he leaned forward and kissed it.

She ripped her hand away. Heart racing in her ears. Oh no he made his move and I pulled away! No no no!

“Is your hand any better?”

She blinked. Looked at it. “No.” It was tingling from the warmth of Loid’s lips pressed against it but-

Tingling?

He clicked his tongue, “Damn,” and looked up at the vents. “Hold your breath and close your eyes.”

The sabotages were starting.

No holds bar quirk tennis indeed.

“Why are you looking for a pull over?“

“Rubber bullets can cause serious damage.” She slowed, determining if the pull over was adequately sheltered. A quiet spot before the city. A romantic stop before they returned. “Let me treat it.”

He wouldn’t be able to reach the injury on his shoulder and she’d been hit with them before. The solid knot of bruise would make it hard to move and he couldn’t ask his fake wife for help. Not without explaining.

It was one more way to prove she was the perfect partner. By rubbing healing salve on the injury.

He’d have to take his shirt off and her fingers could touch the expanse of his back and she could see. See all the scars that this job had left on him and she could run her fingers over every last one and he’d tell her the stories and she’d make sure no one ever hurt him again.

“That’s not necessary. Keep driving.”

“An injured hero is a liability to the mission.” She echoed a lecture he’d given her during training. Similar to the one he’ given her again today.

“I know. Make sure to treat your hand when you get home.”

It clenched around the wheel. Her hand. “When you kissed it-“

“Sorry about that. I wanted to see if it worked on other people.”

“Your quirk?” Her heart thundered in her ears. She wanted to know. She wanted him to tell her and trust her and pick _her._

He made an affirmative noise but didn’t elaborate further. The car rumbled on.

Had she not proved herself? Proved herself worthy of being his partner and confidant? As the person he should trust with his hardships?

“You can let me out just ahead.”

He still couldn’t see she should be his partner.

Yor’s serve shattered her racket.

_Plant growth? I thought her quirk was plant growth. Not superhuman strength._

She was going to improve and earn her place next to him. She would.

He picked Anya up and started running. Yor hot on his heels.

They dove behind the counter as gunfire started. Held Anya’s head to his shoulder as a black mist filled the space. Covered his face with his handkerchief in case it did more than obscure.

“Hand over the cash now!”

He saw Yor’s hands tighten. Her move to stop them. Case after them. Fight them.

He caught her wrist before she could. Dropping his cloth on Anya’s head. He’d heal.

Her eyes were wild and angry.

 _Unforgivable._ She’d declared chasing after that mugger.

“Don’t. We don’t know their quirks and there’s civilians in here. They’ll hand over the money and the heroes can track them after.” He’d already thrown a tracker on one of them when they’d come in. He knew they were suspicious. They’d go. He’d send the information on and they’d be caught. “Cover your mouth in case it’s toxic.”

Anya squeaked as the explosive sound of gunfire filled the room again. He curled around her. “It’s okay Anya. It’ll be over soon.” He promised.

There was yelling and screaming and demands. He kept Anya pressed to his chest. Yor grit her teeth but covered her mouth and stayed put. He knew his grip on her wrist wouldn’t stop her if she decided to move.

_Just go. Take what you want and go before anyone gets hurt._

Then the rumbling started.

“The fuck?” The voice that had demanded the money cursed.

His stomach dropped out.

This building was built back in the 1920’s during a steel shortage. There had been multiple issues with constructors cutting corners and not reinforcing their masonry walls making them susceptible to earthquakes.

Or earthquake quirks.

He shoved Anya into Yor’s arms. “Run for the door!”

Gunfire or no. The mist would obscure them and that was far better than being crushed by rubble.

He ran through the list of people who’d been present. Of the voices that had been screaming before the tremors had started and where they had been before the mist and where they would have hidden.

The boy. He was the most likely one.

He ran.

 _Mama keeps me safe._ Yor would. Yor would make sure Anya got out of here. Yor would make sure she stayed safe. Yor would stay with her and not let go.

He heard the ceiling crack just as the boy wailing over the still form of his mother appeared in view.

He didn’t like crying children.

He leapt over top of them. Shielding them as the rubble fell.

He didn’t like children crying.

Darkness caved in and with his last thought he pictured them. Yor and Anya.

Keep her safe.

Don’t let go.

It was dark. Dark and scary and she could still hear the scared and confused thoughts of the others.

 _It’s stopped._ Mama thought with relief. The barrier held. _We’re okay. We’re going to be fine._

“Are you alright Anya?”

She nodded. Voice too far away to find. Mama’s heart beat steadily against her ear and she was safe.

 _Oh I’m bleeding. Darn head wounds._ Mama thought. She shuffled slightly. _Keep pressure. We just have to wait._

“We’re safe, don’t worry. We just have to wait for the rescue team to come. We’ll be out of here in no time." Mama assured.

_Unresponsive. Can’t judge their injuries in the dark._

His thoughts limped across her mind. Slow and unsteady in a way Papa’s thoughts never were.

“Papa?”

“I’m sure he’s fine dear.” _God Loid please be okay._

_Yep okay. Those ribs are definitely cracked. But you’re also bleeding Twilight. Figure out what you need to focus on. You only have… so much energy._

“Papa’s hurt!” She scrambled out of Mama’s arms towards his voice.

“Anya! Anya don’t move we don’t know what’s around us!”

She hit a wall.

_Yeah that’s. That's not great. Okay. That first._

“We have to find Papa!” Mama’s hand found her in the darkness.

“Peanut we can’t see and even if we could moving the rubble might shift the rocks.” _Bring the building down on us._

_Please. Please. Please._

Papa.

“Papa!”

If Mama wouldn’t help she’d get to him herself. She scrunched her face and tried to push the rock away.

_Please let them be okay._

“Oh.” Yor exhaled. “Your horns glow.”

She turned back to her in surprise. Mama knew that. Her face was half covered in red darkness before true black swallowed them whole again.

“Anya if you can hold the light I can use the vines to keep the building from collapsing on us and get us out of here!” _And maybe find Loid._

She nodded to the darkness, yanking off the nice covers Papa had made her, and reached out as hard as she could.

The room bathed in soft pink light.

Mama’s vines twisted through the gaps in the stone and dug into the floor and after a moment she yanked a boulder free with her bare hands.

_Please. Just let them be alright._

Papa inhaled sharply. She heard him. With her ears.

She scrambled through the hole Mama made and ran to him.

“Anya.” He marveled as she jumped into his arms. He gasped in pain. _Ribs. Ow._

“Sorry!”

His arms wrapped around her. Burying his face in her hair. “It’s fine- I’m fine – your fine.” His head snapped up. “Are you fine? Are you hurt?”

“Nuh nuh. Mama protected me!” The shadows lengthened and shortened as she moved her head.

He smiled. Tears in his eyes. “Of course she did.” He turned to Mama then as her vines encased the small space.

She turned and beamed at him. Blood, a wide river, running down her face.

“You’re hurt!” He tried to stand in the small space. Leg collapsing under him before he could hit the low ceiling. _Guess that’s not healed yet._ Mama rushed over to catch him.

“You look like the whole building came down on you personally!” His suit in significantly more pieces than it had started the day in.

“I’m fine- you’re bleeding.” His hands brushed the hair stuck to her face free. Trying to get a good look in her faint light.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.”

He scowled. Glanced back at the other two in the small space.

_She’s probably right. Head wounds bleed a lot. I should check them while Anya’s light holds._

That was Papa. Ever the hero.

Underground or not.

She carried them to the larger cavern she’d made once Loid had confirmed they were safe to move.

“No injuries. They probably just quirk rebounded.”

“Her too?”

He nodded crawling through the hole. “She was using a barrier quirk when the shooting started. Probably over exerted herself.” He limped over to them. Knelt and turned Yor’s face towards him with his hand. His hand moved lower to her throat. Pressing down on her carotid artery.

Her heart raced. Loid was looking at her and it was making her head spin.

He frowned. Scowling.

“Anya.” She’d curled into her lap. Warm against the chill in her hands. “Stop before you hurt yourself.”

The light faded.

“Good girl. You did great.”

Something soft and warm pressed against her forehead. Hot air brushed her hair.

Her head stopped hurting. Her pulse stopped racing. Her hands warmed.

There was a soft thump next to her.

“Love you Papa.”

He didn’t respond. They waited in the dark.

A while later light poured in.

“Found another person!”

“Ah there’s five of us!” She told him, moving the vines so they could reach them easier.

“Great- stay calm miss. We’ll have you out of their soon.”

She looked down. Anya curled in her lap. Hair grey with dust and debris. One of Loid’s hands cradled to her chest. Loid laid unmoving at her side.

Loid wasn’t moving.

“My husband’s passed out!” She yelled up at them. Her heart racing yet again.

 _When do I take you to the hospital?_ She’d asked. _When I pass out._ He’d responded.

“Loid- Loid wake up- Loid.” Her hand was shaking as she tried to wake him.

“Mama.” One of Anya’s little hands reached up and wiped her face. “Papa’s just tired.”

She squeezed her to her chest. Prayed she was right.

Anya dosed on her shoulder as the first responders looked over Loid. He’d managed to climb out himself but he just kept d0ozing off.

“No. No head injury. I’m just tired. I don’t need to go to the hospital.” The EMT’s eyes narrowed. Loid sighed. “It’s just quirk burnout.”

Loid had never mentioned his quirk.

The EMT relaxed slightly. “Do you have someone who can keep an eye on you? If not-“

“I’m his wife.” She stepped closer. The EMT jumped. Taking in the dried blood on her face with concern.

Something soft had pressed against her forehead.

“I’m not hurt. Do we need to sign something?”

Loid stood on shaky feet. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders for support. “Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?”

He nodded. It was more of a slump. “I’m sure. I just want to go home.”

His stomach growled.

A smiled cracked her face. “We’ll order dinner tonight.”

His hand squeezed her shoulder and Anya gripped her dress and she held both of them.

She wasn’t letting go.

None of them were.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is gifted to my wonderful fandom wife and brilliant artist Bluwwo! I hope you enjoyed (and if the rest of you did send her some love cause without her secret santa prompt of MHA au this wouldn't exist). Love you Bluwwo. You are my Yor, and i'm never letting go.


End file.
